


Severance Pay

by terri_testing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terri_testing/pseuds/terri_testing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be a mistake to let the Automatic Quill generate one's business correspondance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severance Pay

 

 

  
Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft & Wizardry  
Board of Governors

 

Mr. S. Snape  
Undisclosed Location  
June 30, 1997

Dear Mr. Snape:

We have received intelligence that you murdered Albus Dumbledore several minutes after midnight this morning. While not technically a violation of any of the clauses of your contract, the severity of this breach of professional decorum has resulted in the termination of your employment at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, effective immediately. In accordance with the terms of your contract, please accept six months pay in lieu of notice. Your account at Gringotts has been credited for that amount.

We regret that the Board of Governors declines to provide the normal letter of reference for your personnel file.

Wishing you all success in your future endeavors,

I remain,

Yours cordially,

 

Diomedes Pullman

 

This story archived at: [Occlumency](http://occlumency.sycophanthex.com)

 

<http://occlumency.sycophanthex.com/viewstory.php?sid=5582>


End file.
